Heroes No More
by Dewy908
Summary: After the Justice League fought Doomsday in Metropolis, with superman delivering the final blow, the unthinkable happened. Superman was dead. After the government decided that superheroes should operate under there supervision, and if not they will be hunted. This causes a divide among the heroes. They all have to pick a side, be a vigilante or work for the government. (Arrowverse)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Fallen Hero

It was a rainy day in Metropolis. Today was a terrible day. Today was the funeral of the Superman. The world now knows who Clark Kent truly was and what he gave for the world, he made the ultimate sacrifice to stop Doomsday.

"To day we bury a hero, but most importantly, we bury a friend." Barry Allen was asked to say a few words about the man of steel, so here he was in front of Team Arrow, Team Flash, the Legends, and Supergirl and her family, and Clark's family. Kara was starting to cry, but refused to let any tears drop. "Clark was a hero among heroes. He didn't just save people, he also taught them how to hope, to believe that they could make a difference in the world. He was a great hero, but he was an even better friend."

Barry turned around and put his hand on Clarks coffin and said "You will be missed"

After the funeral, Barry decided to go work out, he was angry. Clark had always been a good friend to him. Barry spent over 3 hours punching punchingbags, he went through 12 within the first hour. He was walking down the hallway of S.T.A.R. Labs when he noticed that the time vault door was opened and then he heard crying coming from the time vault.

He walked in to see Kara curled up into a ball on the floor crying, she was still wearing her dress from the funeral, and it looked like she had been there for hours. She looked up at him, he was only in shorts and sneakers, t-shirt in his hand. Barry's heartbroke at how Kara looked. He after about a millisecond, which for him was an eternity, he rushed at Kara rapping her in a hug, allowing her to cry in his arms.

"I miss him so much, why did he have to die? All he ever did was help people. He didn't deserve to die." Kara said in between sobs. "It's just not fair."

"I know, I miss him to, but he would want us to continue on and live are lives." Barry said, trying to comfort her, his eyes starting to mist.

They stayed like that, Barry holding back his tears and allowing Kara to cry in his arms for about an hour, Barry rubbing her back and telling her that ever thing will be alright, maybe not right now, but eventually.

Kara fell asleep in the time vault in Barry's arms, so Barry carried her home in his arms bridal style all the way to National City and laid her in her bed, when she started to stir and she noticed he was leaving so she said "Please don't go, I don't want to be alone"

"Ok, I'll stay" Barry responded and got into bed with her and she grabbed his arms and rapped herself in them. She couldn't help but smile a little, because she knew that Barry Allen was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, and he was thinking the same thing about her

 _ **This was my first every fanfic and I hoped you liked it, this is the first chapter (Obviously) to my version of DC's Civil War and I hope everyone liked it, the first few chapters will be more focused on establishing relationships before we get to the good stuff. Once again I hoped you enjoyed and see you guys in the next one, peace.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – New Beginnings

Kara woke up in her bed, a little confused as to how she got there. Still quiet sleepy she tried to get up when she felt arms around her. That's when all the memories of the day before came running back to her.

She was so sad and wanted to be alone so she flew to S.T.A.R. Labs and went to the time vault to cry, she had done so alone for at least 2 or 3 hours when she heard and then saw Barry walk in.

She saw in his eyes how his heartbroke at how Kara looked, and then he hugged her and held her for what felt like forever while she cried till she drifted off into sleep. She then started to wake when he was leaving and asked him to stay, she felt so safe in his arms.

She then looked over at him and saw he was still sleeping and looked at the time. 5:32. She thought to herself, _I'll just enjoy this a little bit more_ , she laid her head back down and let sleep consume her.

Barry woke at about 7:15ish, he opened his eyes and saw Kara wrapped in his arms. She looked so peaceful just lying there asleep. He just laid there and look at her for a couple of minutes until getting out of her bed and walked into the kitchen and decided that he would make her breakfast.

As 8 o'clock rolled around, Kara woke up again but noticed the void in her bed. "Barry?" Kara wasn't sure where he was. All of a sudden, the smell of food hit her nose. She used super speed to get out of her dress from the day before that she slept in and got into sweats and a tank top and she put her hair up in a messy bun.

"In here!" Barry called from the kitchen. Kara walked in and saw Barry making pancakes, in his shorts, shirtless. She started to blush trying, and failing, to only look at his face and not his abs. "Here you go." Barry said as he handed her a plate with pancakes, bacon and eggs.

"You didn't have to do this Barry." Kara said smiling at how sweet this was.

"Of course I did," He responded sitting next to Kara with his plate as she sat on the island, "If it puts a smile on your face, I'd do anything"

Kara felt like she was on fire and looked down trying to hide her face because she was blushing furiously. Even after all the battles, all the hurt, when it came to flirting or anything that has to do with dating/relationships, Kara was still so innocent and got embarrassed easily.

Kara and Barry spent the entire day together, Barry doing everything he could to make her smile. At around 9 pm, Barry walked Kara up to her apartment.

"I had a really nice time tonight" Kara said looking into his green eyes

"Yeah, me too. I had a good time too" Barry agreed, gazing into her bright blue eyes

Barry inched closer to Kara and she did the saw, then in as if Barry read Kara's mind, he leaned down and kissed her. Surprised at first it took Kara a second before returning the kiss. They stayed like that for a while, deepening the kiss every chance they got. Kara opened up her door and took Barry to her bedroom.

 _ **Okay, I know that that chapter and establishing Kara and Barry's relationship was rushed, but I want to get it out of the way and don't want to make this story too long. Don't get me wrong though, I love the idea of Kara and Barry dating. Next we see how Oliver and the Team Arrow are dealing with the loss. Thank you Chevalier Lecteur for the kind review. Until next time, peace.**_


	3. The Timeline

The timeline (one that Barry has not screwed with)

 _ **This is not an update**_

Okay, this is just going to establish some things about the characters. All the arrow verse characters exist on the same earth. Lex Luthor (from Smallville) created Doomsday and he is now in prison. Flashpoint never happened.

 _ **Team Flash**_

Barry, The Flash – After defeating Zoom. Barry gaining Zoom's speed, let's just say at this moment in time his speed is around Mach 10. Jesse and Dr. Wells form Earth-2 stayed. Barry never kissed Iris. Barry beat Zoom about 4 and a half months ago.

Wally and Jesse, Kid Flash and Jesse Quick – Both have speed force abilities. And both of their top speed is Mach 2.6

Caitlin – She is the same Caitlin form season 2, no powers.

Cisco, Vibe – Cisco is the one from season 3 of the Flash, he has full control over his powers.

Dr. Wells aka Harry – He is still a dick according to Cisco, but he has warmed up to Team Flash and they have warmed up to him. Cisco and Harry still have the father/son and love/hate relationship.

Joe – Still is a great detective and is still like a father to Barry

Iris – Well, she is going to be interesting to write, I'm going to let her events and actions later on in the story speak for themselves and leave it as a surprise for later.

 _ **Team Arrow**_

Oliver, Green Arrow – Oliver never assembled the new team and no Prometheus. He wears the suit from season 5 and has all the new and cool trick arrows. Laurel never died. Olicity never happened (I don't mind Felicity and Oliver as a couple, but I'd rather have Oliver with Laurel, like in the comics. I'm a huge DC comics fan.)Oliver is the mayor.

Laurel, Black Canary – She has the abilities of Earth 2 Laurel or Diana Drake, so she's a meta human, has been dating Oliver since right before the undertaking in season 1.

Roy, Arsenal – Never left, same suit form season 3 and the same badass. Never broke up with Thea because he never left, duh.

Thea, Speedy – She wears her suit form season 4 but its yellow, no more blood lust.

Diggle, Spartan – The Spartan from season 5 minus the whole prison thing, he never left the team.

Felicity, Overwatch – The exact same minus Olicity

 _ **The legends – Nothing is different about any of the legends.**_

 _ **Supergirl, the DEO, and Guardian**_

Kara, Supergirl – After everything that happened in season 2 minus Mon-El (Mon-El is my second favorite character in Supergirl, let's hope he comes back for season 3).

James – He will be hit pretty hard by losing Clark. He is the Guardian and Supergirl and the rest of the Heroes know.

Winn – The exact same from season 2

Alex –Director of the DEO by day, fights crime with the Justice League and her sister by night. May or may not be given some sort of powers or a specific ring that glows green that also is powered by a lantern. Other than that she is the same from season 2.

J'onn J'onzz, Martian Manhunter – Quit the DEO and joined the Justice League.

 _ **The Justice League**_

After Zoom, Damien Darhk, myriad, and the Daxamite invasion, the heroes of the world decided that they should never face these enemies alone. So they formed the Justice League. Oliver Queen was able to build The Watchtower before the Justice League was formed and before he lost his fortune, it now orbits the Earth. They all have access to Zeta tubes to get to other cities in an instant (That is from Young Justice, if you haven't watched it you should, it's really good) and they're able to use Zeta tubes to get to The Watchtower. The Justice League has been assembled for a few months.

The Trinity – The Trinity consist of The Flash, Supergirl, and The Green Arrow. They assembled the Justice League.

Members – The Justice League consists of Team Flash, Team Arrow, The Legends, The Martian Manhunter, Supergirl, and Superman.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Heroes Regret

After the funeral, Oliver was in a bad place. He wouldn't talk to anybody, he would only train, do his Mayoral duties, and go out as The Green Arrow alone. He even stopped sleeping at his and Laurel's pent house. Clark's funeral had been 2 and a half weeks ago. And Laurel had finally had enough of Oliver acting like this.

Oliver was hooded up and was about to leave when Laurel came out wearing her Black Canary outfit and said "So, were we going?"

"I'm going out, alone" Oliver responded

"No you're not"

"Laurel, I don't feel like being with other people"

"Well that's tough, seeing as I'm going out with you whether you like it or not, I told you back when we started dating again that I wasn't going to let you go through anything alone. I intend on keeping my word. Now I've given you your space, but it's time for you to come home. So take that hood of and lets go"

"Laurel, I-"

"Right. Now"

Oliver gave up. Not many people could do that to Oliver, have him give up without him fighting, but Laurel could do it anytime of the day.

He realized that it was pass time for him to go home. He ended up falling asleep right as he hit the bed, turns out he was more tired than he thought. Laure got in next and just watched him while he slept, glad he was finally home.

Thea on the other hand had been doing the exact opposite of what Oliver was doing. She was staying at her and Roy's apartment, not wanting to leave Roy. After Clark, Thea realized how short life really is and wanted to spend as much time as possible with him, plus she had been working up the courage to tell him two really important things.

Although the reason they were spending this much time together, by this much time I mean instead of half the day, they are spending all day together, was bad, they were enjoying each other's company. Roy also had two things he wanted to talk about.

As they were walking at the park during the night, holding hands, Thea decided that now was as good of a time as any. "I'm quitting the team" she told him.

"Really?" Roy asked, not sure if he heard her right, Thea loved being Speedy.

"Yeah, I want to spend as much time with you as I can and with a less likely chance of ether of us dyeing and other things"

"Wow, that makes telling you I'm quitting the team a hell of a lot easier" A sudden relief washed over him, worried that she would try and convince him not to quit.

"You were going to quit too?" Thea asked surprised, Roy was always fighting gangbangers and other criminals before he became Arsenal.

"Yeah for the same reasons as you are quitting"

Thea got in front of him, grabbing his other hand and got up on her toes and kissed him. "I love you" Thea said after the kiss.

"I know" was his response. She hit him on the arm playfully and he said while laughing "I mean I love you too"

They both laughed and kissed again.

They started walking again and talking about everything and nothing, except the one thing Thea needed to tell Roy, and soon. After a little while Thea noticed that Roy was looking very nervous. "Roy, are you ok?" Thea asked him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because you look nervous"

"That's because I am nervous" Roy said, confusing Thea.

Before Thea could ask why, Roy let go of her hand, which caused her to stop. Roy then got in front of her and pulled what looked like a ring out of his back pocket. He got on one knee and held it in front of Thea and said "Thea Queen, will you marry me?"

Thea covered her mouth. She was starting to cry tears of happiness and shouted "Yes! Oh my god yes!" as Roy slipped on the ring on her ring finger got up and then kissed her.

"We should probable have the wedding soon though" Thea said after the kiss.

"Why?" Roy aksed, now he was confused.

"Because I want to fit in a wedding dress" Thea blurted out and then covered her mouth with her hands.

"Why won't-" Roy started but then immediately caught on.

"I'm pregnant?" Thea said although it sounded more like a question.

Roy just stared at her, until a huge smile spread across his face. He kissed her again and asked "How far along are you?"

"About A month and a week. Are you happy?" She felt stupid for asking that question. Of course he was happy otherwise he wouldn't be smiling.

"Yes, I'm extremely happy" Roy responded and then his face fell.

"Roy, Roy what's wrong" Thea asked worried by the he look on his face.

"Oliver is going to kill me" Roy said making Thea laugh.

 _ **There you guys have it! Hope you guys liked this chapter, I know I had fun writing it, especially the last bit. Next time we have Barry introducing Kara to his family as his new girlfriend (The two and a half week time jump has happened and many more will), then in the same chapter maybe (still not decided) Kara will introduce Barry as her new boyfriend to her family. Alex and Iris will be fun to write. Sorry to everyone who wants to see The Legends, they won't pop up till much later in the story. Until the next one, peace.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Welcome to the Family (Part 1)

Since the night that Kara and Barry kissed and had fun in the bedroom, they had gone on multiple dates. They've only been dating about 3 weeks, but other than Clark's death, they have been happy.

But they have also have been keeping there relationship a secret, mainly because Kara didn't want anyone to know. But today they were finally going to start telling people, starting with the West household.

It was a Friday night and Joe had cook pasta. Barry and Kara had arrived together holding hands. Barry opened the door and held it open for her, like a gentlemen. "Hey Joe. I brought Kara along, hope that's okay with you." Barry said after closing the door and grabbing Kara's hand again.

"Hey Barr," Joe said after he put the pasta on the table, then walked up and hugged him, "Hello Kara, Barr it's always okay with me if you want to bring Kara to dinner" Joe said with a knowing smirk on his face. Barry may not be his biological son, but he raised that boy and there wasn't much he could hide from Joe.

Joe had known that Barry had liked Kara from the moment he talked about her and saw the look in his eyes when he talked about her or was near her. He was just waiting for him to make a move.

Next when Wally and Jesse raced in the house using their powers.

"Ha, beat you here" Jesse told Wally.

"No, I let you beat me here" Wally responded

"Yeah sure you did"

"Alright enough you two" Joe told the two, with a smile on his face. Both his sons were happy.

That's when Iris walked in.

"Hey dad, sorry I'm late…" Iris stopped talking when she noticed Kara. "Kara, it's good to see you" Iris said with a forced smile, then she noticed that she was holding Barry's hand but forced herself to keep the smile on her face.

"Hi Iris, good to see you too" Kara said, she saw the way Iris was looking at her and Barry and felt threatened, but she was happy that she was with Barry and kept up the smile on her face.

They sat down and ate supper. Kara and Barry eating the most. Despite the fact that Wally and Jesse had the same powers as Barry, he still had a monster of an appetite compared to them.

"Um everyone, Kara and I have something to tall you guys." Barry said.

"Oh boy, this should be good." Iris said under her breathe, but Kara heard, wasn't much she didn't hear. Iris still had a fake smile on her face that Joe saw right through, he just hoped she didn't make a scene.

"Kara and I are dating" Barry said. Everyone was silent.

Joe finally said "Is that all?"

"Yes?" Barry said confused.

"Well I'm happy for you but I knew the moment you walked in the door" Joe told Barry.

"How could you have known?" Barry asked, he didn't think him and Kara were that obvious

"You came in the door holding her hand, you haven't smiled like that since ever, and it's just obvious you two like each other." Joe said with a smile on his face. Iris was less than happy.

"Hey I didn't know if it makes you feel better, I'm happy for you too" Wally told Barry.

"Thanks man" Barry was happy that his family liked Kara, he wasn't so sure why he was nervous, and everyone liked Kara. Except for Iris apparently.

"Oh, and Wally, Jesse?"

"Yeah Barr?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to tach you both something very new. I'm gonna teach you guys how to throw lightning" Barry told them.

Wally pointed at Barry with a smile on his face and looked at Jesse and said "Now that, my friend, is some good news." Everyone started laughing.

After Barry, Kara, Wally, and Jesse left, Iris stayed behind to help her dad clean up.

"So dad, what are your thoughts on Barry dating Kara?" Iris was not happy to say the least.

"I'm happy for him, Barr deserves someone special and Kara is definitely someone special, he has liked her since the day he met her and I think the feeling is mutual. Why do you ask?" That was not the answer she was looking for.

"I don't know, I'm not sure about them. I don't really like her"

"How can you not like Kara? She is like the most likable person. Ever."

"I just don't, ok!" Iris yelled.

"Iris, if this is because Barry doesn't feel the same way that you feel and because he is in love with Kara that is no reason to not like her. You are is best friend and you should be supportive of his relationship no matter what."

"What makes you say that he is in love with Kara?" Iris asked.

"That's what she heard" Joe said under his breathe. "I have raised Barr and I can tell what he is thinking, he may not be ready to say it yet, but he loves her."

"Ya know, I'm feeling tired and should probable go home" Iris said grabbing her purse and going to leave.

"Iris don't act like this" Joe tried, but she was already out the door. "Hope she doesn't say or do anything she regrets" Joe said to himself as he grabbed a beer and sat on the couch and watched the football game, tonight was the big game. Gotham Knights vs Central City Cougars.

 _ **That's that for that chapter, next is dinner at the Danvers. Then we see how Team Arrow is holding up and maybe a larger time jump than 2 and a half weeks. I also may add a character or two who are not from the Arrowverse or DC comics. Hope you guys liked this chapter, soon there will be action. Until the next one, peace.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Welcome to the Family (Part 2)

Barry was happy that Joe and Wally liked Kara, Team Flash had never really got to know Kara, only Supergirl. Iris on the other hand, he could sense the anger, jealousy, whatever it was, and was just glad she didn't make a scene.

But now it was his turn to be introduced to Kara's family as her boyfriend. Kara's foster mother and sister (Which she considers her real mother and sister), her sister's fiancée, Maggie, and so was her surrogate father, J'onn J'onzz, was also going to be there. He wasn't nervous about J'onn, him and Barry had spent quite a bit of time together since he joined the Justice League, he was more nervous about Kara's scary ass sister, Alex.

 _*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

Kara knocked on her sister's apartment door, which was answered by Maggie.

"Hey Kara. Come on in" Maggie greeted Kara, and then saw Barry. "Hey there Allen, how's it going?"

"I'm going great, how about you Sawyer?" Barry replied. Barry and Maggie had worked on several cases together when Barry would come to National City.

"I'm doing pretty good myself, come on in" Maggie told Barry.

"Barry, what a pleasant surprise" Eliza said walking up and giving Barry a hug. Eliza may have said it was a surprise, but she knew why Barry was there, and Kara didn't tell her. A mother always knows.

"Hello Eliza, it's good to see you too" Barry had met Eliza after he got hurt in National tracking down a Meta-human and she had to operate on him.

"J'onn" Barry said walking up to shake the Martians, in his Hank Henshaw form, hand which he took.

"Nice to see you speedy" Alex said walking from around the corner. Alex has known about Barry's crush on Kara and was relentless about it, always teasing him, cause she knew her sister felt the same way.

"Hey Alex" Barry said waving at her.

"Everyone sit down, it's time to eat." Eliza said putting the lasagna in the middle of the table.

Dinner was filled with laughs and smiles as there was no tension like last night, _*cough* Iris *cough*_. But the time has come to announce her and Barry's relationship.

"Um, everyone? Barry and I would like to tell you all something." Kara said

Everyone look at Kara and she continued "Me and Barry are dating."

"Finally made a move speedy, I'm proud of you" Alex said playfully hitting Barry on the arm.

"I'm happy for you sweetie" Eliza said giving Kara a hug, trying her beast to act surprised.

"Nice job Allen" Maggie said with a smirk, she suspected something was going on between them. She was a detective after all.

"Congratulations you two" J'onn told them.

"But if you hurt her, I'll make what Zoom did to you seem nice in comparison."

"Alex!" Kara yelled at her sister but had a smile on her face.

"Just saying" Alex said with a smirk. She was happy for her sister and the speedster, she really did like Barry like a little brother that she would tease and make fun of. And just because he was now doting her baby sister was no going to change that.

Nether Kara or Barry were ready to say it yet, but every else knew that they were in love and that there was nobody more perfect for each other.

Barry sat with Kara in his lap on the couch and was talking with Alex and Maggie, who were on the other side of the couch, and they were all laughing.

Eliza and J'onn were cleaning up the dishes.

Eliza was smiling just watching her girls.

"I know how you feel right now, to see both of your daughters happy. I remember both of my daughters being happy and that was the best feeling in the world." J'onn told Eliza

"Yeah, I'm happy they both found someone." Eliza said and got back to cleaning dishes with a bright smile on her face.

Barry got a text and started to laugh.

"What's so funny speedy?" Alex asked.

"Roy purposed to Thea" Barry started

"Well that doesn't seem too funny" Alex said not sure why Barry was laughing.

"But he also got Thea pregnant, and Oliver said 'I'm going to kill him'" Barry said and everyone started to laugh.

"Are crazy family is just gonna keep getting bigger and bigger" Kara said with a smile on her face. She knows it's probably early to think this, but she hopes that one day that will be her and Barry announcing that they are getting married or having a baby, hopefully both.

 _ **Hope you guys liked this chapter. I know last chapter I said that we visit Team Arrow next but I think a time jump would be better. For those of you who are wondering, yes Clark Kent aka Superman will return eventually and soon we might see The Gotham Bat. Until the next one, peace.**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Welcome the New Guy

"Roy William Harper, do you take Thea Dearden Queen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part?" asked Ray Palmer.

"I do" Roy said a small tear in his eye.

"And do you Thea Dearden Queen, take Roy William Harper to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part?"

"I do" Thea said, starting to cry as well.

Laurel noticed that Oliver was starting to tear up as well, but decided not to say anything knowing that he would deny it.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Ray said happy for wedding two more of his friends.

After the kiss, everyone was clapping. Everyone was smiling and happy. Right now everything was going right for the heroes.

 _6 months later_

Kara, Barry, Oliver, and Laurel were at Thea and Roy's new house. It was a nice 3 bedroom house with 2 bathrooms, a nice big dining room, living room and large backyard.

Thea was now 9 months along and was expecting any day now. Thea left to go get more water when everyone heard her scream.

"Thea!" Roy yelled rushing to her.

"My water just broke" Thea said with a shocked look on her face.

Oliver ran out grabbing Roy's challenger keys and yelled "I'll start up the car."

After several hours at the hospital, with the entire Justice League in civvies waiting, Thea and Roy came out with a little baby boy rapped in a blue blanket.

"Everyone" Roy called out "Meet Oliver Jason Harper"

Oliver was shocked. "Y-you named him after me?" Oliver asked with a smile on his face.

"No we named him after the olives you eat," Thea said sarcastically "Yes we named him after you. Come here and hold your nephew."

Oliver walked over and held his sleeping nephew. He was so fragile and Oliver was very careful and started to tear up with a bright smile on his face. After everyone got to hold the baby and everyone chatted for a bit, everyone went home. Barry had some pretty big plans for the night.

 _At Barry and Kara's pent house (Central City and National City are sister cities in this story and Kara and Barry live in Barry's apartment from season 3 in Central City)_

"I don't think I've ever seen Oliver cry" Kara said when they walked in the door.

"And I don't think we ever will again, that's why I took a picture" Barry said showing Kara the picture he took on his phone and she started to laugh.

"So what's next for tonight?" Kara asked

Barry put his phone on the island and it started to play a song.

"Can't how the days will unfold, can't change what the future may hold But, I may want you in it, every hour, every minute. This world can race by far too fast. Hard to see while it's all flying past." Barry started singing

"But, it's clear now, when you're standing here now. I am meant to be wherever you are next to me. All I want to do Is come running home to you, Come running home to you. And all my life I promise to, keep running home to you, and Keep running home, to you." Barry continued gazing into Kara's beautiful blue eyes and sitting Kara down on the couch.

"And I could see it, Right from the start, Right from the start. That you would be, be my light in the dark, Light in the dark. Oh, you gave me no other choice, but to love you." Barry said as he touched her cheek and she leaned into the touch wondering why he was singing to her, but loving it.

"All I want to do, Is come running home to you, Come running home to you. And all my life I promise to, keep running home to you, keep running home, Home to you." Barry then got up and then down on one knee and pulled out a ring with a diamond on top.

"Can't say how the days will unfold, Can't change what the future may hold. But, I want you in it, every hour, every minute." Barry finished and Kara was holding her hands over her mouth staring to tear up a little. She couldn't believe that this was happening.

"Kara Danvers, will you marry me?" Barry asked, with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes" Kara said just above a whisper, she was shocked and was trying not to cry as he slid the ring on her ring finger. He got up as she did and they kissed.

"I love you" Kara told Barry.

"Love you more" Barry said as he picked up Kara and sped them to their bedroom.

 _ **I know I've rushed things quite a bit but I just want to get to the action bit of the story which I will take my time on, I promise. As for that chapter I hoped you liked it. Next is the start to what will eventually split up our heroes. Until the next one, peace.**_


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – The Beginning

 _ **I know I haven't written about this story in a while, but I'm back at it. Sorry for not writing for this story in so long.**_

Today was not a good day. Today, the governments of the world announced the Vigilante Registration Act. Heroes now had to choose. Be a vigilante hunted by the government, or work for them and do what they say.

The Justice League was discussing the issue from the Watchtower

"Barry, how can you not sign!" Kara yelled at her fiancée.

"Because I don't think that the governments should control what we do!" Barry yelled right back.

"Kara, I agree with Barry. The governments shouldn't control what we do. What if we need to go somewhere and they won't let us. What if they send us somewhere we don't think we should go." Oliver said, "We need to think about all the variables."

"If we don't sign, then they will hunt us down. And those of us who do sign will most likely be a part of that hunt." Kara said.

"I agree with Kara." Cisco said.

"Cisco, come on man. You've got to be kidding me." Barry said.

"I also agree with Kara" James said taking off his Guardian helmet and setting down on the table.

"Laurel? Dig? Who do you guys stand with?" Kara asked.

"Oliver." Both replied at the same time. They would follow Oliver to hell and back.

"I stand with you Kara." J'onn said.

"The signing doesn't happen for about two and a half weeks. We can worry about the problems that arise when the time comes. Until, then, how about we relax." Oliver said, sitting back in his chair, "We're all friends, some of us are more than friends. We can work this out. But for now, how about we all take a step back. We will figure this out later."

"Oliver is right. We all need to take a breather and take a break. It's not going to end well if we all start fighting." James said.

J'onn though was staring at Oliver, trying to read his mind. Oliver was hiding something and J'onn knew, he just didn't know what. Oliver was very good at hiding his thoughts from the Martian.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." Barry said as He and Kara walked into their apartment.

"No don't be, I yelled at you first." Kara said turning around to face Barry.

"So, we good?" Barry asked as he wrapped an arm around Kara's waist.

"Yes, we are good." Kara said after she kissed him.

Later that night, Barry received a text from an unknown number. The text said _You know where to find me. The lightning didn't hit you, it chose you._

"Who's that?" Kara asked. They were sitting on the couch.

"Don't know. I'm gonna go find out who tough." Barry lied. He knew exactly who was texting him.

"Want me to come with?"

"No, I've got this, be back soon." Barry said as he kissed her and then left.

Barry ran to the roof of a building. The same building he and Oliver had the conversation after Barry first woke up. "What is it Oliver?" Barry asked Oliver who was in his Green Arrow outfit.

"We need to prepare." Was all he said in response.

"Prepare for what?" Barry asked confused.

"War. Barry when the signing happens, those who sign are going to be forced to hunt us down. I'm preparing to go to war. I have several bunks all over the country set up in case an emergency were to happen. The Justice League will be split and we will fight our friends and loved ones. Laurel and Dig are already ready to go. When the time comes, I hope you will join us.' Oliver said.

Barry knew something was off about Oliver during the meeting, he just wasn't sure what. Now he knows. Oliver is going to go to war with the members who sign.

After sometime thinking about it, Barry said "I'm in."

"I know this won't be easy, I hope you know that to." Oliver said.

"I know it won't, now until the time comes, I'm gonna spend as much time with Kara as I can." Barry said and then he turned and ran back to his apartment.

"Where'd you go?" Kara asked as Barry entered their apartment.

"Nothing, Oliver just wanted to talk."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what's going to happen to the League, and how we should probably prepare for the worst." Barry said, and he technically wasn't lying, "And then I told him I wanted to go home, and spend some time with you."

"Ok, so what did you have in mind?" Kara asked as she started to walk towards their bedroom.

"I believe I am thinking the same thing you are" Barry said as he joined Kara in the bedroom.

 _Back in Star City_

"Roy, I can't ask you to do this" Oliver told Roy. The two were in the current Arrow-cave.

"You didn't have to. I know how you think, and I'm going to join you. Someone has to watch your back." Roy said.

"Roy, you and Thea left the life. You have a kid. Don't throw that away just to join my crusade again." Oliver said. As much as he wanted Roy's help, he wanted Roy to be at home with Thea and their child.

"I know, and I'd never forgive myself if I didn't help you out." Roy said

"Ya know, you're very stubborn." Oliver said.

"Some could say the same about you." Roy said.

"Welcome back to the team." Oliver said as he hugged Roy, "Okay, let's get down to business." Oliver said as he explained what they were up against, and how bad the situation was.

 _Somewhere in National City_

"What happened here?" asked Maggie as she approached a crime scene. There were four bodies, gangbangers by the looks of their clothes, and they were torn to pieces.

"That one there is missing his spine" said one of the officers on the scene.

"Any witnesses?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, a waitress, said she was going home from work when these four men jumped her. They were going to rape her or worst probably. She said someone intervened." The officer said.

"This doesn't seem like something Supergirl would do." Maggie said looking at the bodies and all the blood.

"Not Supergirl, she said it was a man. And you could see his skull and that it was on fire. I don't know if I believe her or not, but given all that's happened in the past couple of years, I wouldn't be surprised if this guy actually existed." The officer said then walked back to his squad car.

"This city just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Maggie muttered to herself.

 _ **Again so sorry I've not written for this story in so long, but I'm back at it. The reason I've been gone from this story is because of my other story called 'Heroes in College'. In my personal opinion, that story is better than this one so I've been paying it more attention, but I'm back into writing this story. So I hoped you all enjoyed, and I hope you all recognized the man who was referenced at the end, I know he's not DC but I still would like to include him. Until the next one, peace.**_


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Divided we Fall

 _ **To answer your question Flash4818, I didn't have Kara side with Barry for a number of reasons, but just remember that this story will have multiple twists and turns, I do plan on making Barry and Kara on the same side in the future, but not at the moment. Also Kara will get sidelined for quite a while.**_

Today was the day where the Vigilante Registration Act was being signed. The current members present to sign were Supergirl, Vibe, Martian Manhunter, and Guardian.

"So, where is the rest of the Justice League members?" one of the senators asked.

"They decided that they weren't going to sign." Kara replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. She knew what was going to happen.

"Do they realize that if they want to continue being heroes, and not be hunted by us, that they need to sign?" the senator asked.

"Yes, they are fully aware." Supergirl said.

"Well, let's get this over with." Said the senator and the heroes present began to sign.

As the other heroes were signing, Barry, Oliver, Dig, and Laurel were stopping a meta-human.

"Give up, there's four of us, and only one of you!" Barry yelled from behind cover. The meta-human was able to control heat and was trying to rob a bank in Star City while Barry was helping out Oliver get ready for the war ahead.

Oliver shot the meta-human in the leg with an arrow and Barry run up and punched him across the face, knocking him out.

"Nice work Flash." Oliver said walking over to Barry as the police came in. Needless to say, they were surprised when the cops aimed their weapons at them.

"Freeze! You are under arrest!" one of the cops said.

"For what crime?" Oliver asked.

"For violating the Vigilante Registration Act. Now get on the ground, and put your hands behind your head!" the cop said again, as more police officers filed into the bank.

"Barry…" Oliver started and Barry knew exactly what he needed to do.

Barry ran so fast, the police couldn't do anything. There were about 12 officers, he disarmed them all and knocked them all out within 0.2 seconds.

"Nicely down." Oliver said as they were exiting the bank. "Laurel, Dig, and Roy are on their way to the new bunker with everything they need, all we have to do is meet them there."

"Ok, sounds good." Barry said.

That's when Supergirl landed in front of them. She had her hands on her hips and did not look happy. Also a portal opened and Vibe, Guardian, and Martian Manhunter stepped out.

"Whether you guys like it or not, you're coming with us." Guardian said.

"No, I don't think we are." Oliver said as he pulled out a tranq arrow and fired it into J'onn, taking him down. Barry then began to fight Cisco as Oliver and James started to fight. Oliver noticed that Kara wasn't getting into the fight and that made him curios.

"Cisco, I don't want to hurt you!" Barry yelled, but Cisco kept fighting. So Barry grabbed Cisco and threw him as fast as he could, without hurting him permanently, into the ground, knocking him out.

James was getting beat badly by Oliver. The two of them already got into constant arguments over Oliver's tactics, mainly on getting information, and a few other things.

Finally, Oliver was about to land the final hit to take James down, but was hit with freeze breath.

Oliver, as quick as he could, picked up his bow he just dropped, and pulled out an arrow laced with kryptonite, and fired it at Kara. But the arrow was grabbed by Barry before it hit her, and Barry dropped it on the ground.

"Let's go!" was all Barry said as he grabbed Oliver and ran them out of there.

 _In a secret bunker in Hub City_

"What the hell were you thinking?! Kara probably knows where we are by now Barry! Why would you do that?!" Oliver was furies with Barry.

"Not now Oliver." Was all he said in reply. Laurel, Roy, and Dig came into the room that Oliver and Barry were in.

"No, we are going to do this right now! I'm sorry that I was about to shoot Kara with a kryptonite laced arrow, but she would have been fine! We needed to get out of there! I would have only weakened her for a few minutes, now she's probably hot on our tail!" Oliver yelled.

"She wouldn't do that! She wouldn't risk the… forget it." Barry was starting to get angry.

"Risk what Barry? What wouldn't Kara risk?"

"She's pregnant! Ok Oliver! Kara is pregnant! Can you honestly tell me that the kryptonite arrow would do nothing to our unborn child? Can you?!" Barry was now angry.

"Barry… I didn't know she was pregnant." Oliver said.

"Yeah, well now I have to go to war with my pregnant fiancée."

"Is that why you proposed? Because she's pregnant?" Laurel asked.

"No, I found out two days ago. She's only a month along. We were going to announce it yesterday actually, but that obviously didn't happen. The meeting was called off so we never got the chance."

"Barry, we are going to fix this, and I promise you, by the time that child is born, this will all be over." Oliver said putting his hand on Barry's shoulder.

 _Central City_

Kara was crying. She had been for at least an hour. She was holding onto a picture of her and Barry, when they were at the park. Barry would run so fast he could take the picture and Kara wouldn't even notice except for the lightning.

That's when her computer beeped.

She got up and saw a video message was ready to be played. It was from Barry. By the looks of him in the camera, he had been crying. She looked at the date and saw it was taken about two days ago.

"hey, so yeah, if you are getting this, then the Justice League is at war with itself, and you and I have chosen opposite sides. I'm so sorry. I hope you know how much I love you, and how much this hurts me to leave you. But I want you to know, that when this is all over, I still have every intension to marry you. I have and always will love you, forever and ever. Until I see you again. I love you. Goodbye." Barry then stopped the video.

He was trying his hardest not to cry trough out the video, but he was clearly losing that battle. Kara then went to bed and was about to cried herself to sleep, she didn't know how she was going to get through the pregnancy without Barry.

But before she fell asleep, she felt someone kiss her fore head and whisper "I love you" in her ear, but when she turned around, all she saw was a flicker of lightning leave the apartment.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Faster Than You

 _ **Quick note, Barry can manifest his suit out of thin air using the SpeedForce, just like he can in the comics. Also he's wearing the suit from season 4/2024 future emo Barry suit.**_

It had been a couple of weeks since Barry, Oliver, Laurel, and Dig went on the run. They were constantly on the move. Kara being sidelined because of the pregnancy was a huge advantage for the four criminals.

But what didn't help them was Barry was always angry, for obvious reasons. Also, Wally and Jesse have joined up with the government to help bring in the four vigilantes.

 _Just outside of Opal City_

"Barry, did you get to the new bunker okay?" Oliver asked over the coms. All four traveled separately and differently so they wouldn't be caught together, and all of them be arrested together. Oliver drove his Ducati, Dig took the train, Laurel drove a car and Roy rode with her, and Barry ran.

"Yeah, Dig just arrived and Laurel said she'd be here soon." Barry replied.

"Ok good, I'm thirty minutes out, see you soon." Oliver said, and then shut off his com link.

He then noticed another Ducati driving towards him, with a man in silver armor riding it. "Guardian" Oliver whispered to himself.

They both stopped about twenty feet from each other. "Guardian, get out of my way."

"Or else what, Green Arrow?"

"Or else I'm gonna put you down, and you won't get up so easily". Oliver said picking up his bow and drawing back an arrow.

Guardian formed his shield and said "Bring it."

Oliver fired his arrow, and James blocked it with his shield. Oliver started to walk towards James, and then proceeded to beat the shit out of him. James may be a good fighter, but he was no ware near Oliver's level.

Oliver broke James arm, and he screamed out in pain. "I told you, not to get in my way or I was going to put you down and it wasn't going to be easy for you to get up." Oliver said drawing back another arrow and firing it into James's leg, and he screamed out in pain again.

"You need to learn to choose your opponents more wisely." Oliver said as he ripped out the arrow. He then proceeded to get on his bike and drive away.

James called Kara and asked her to come get him, no one other than Alex, Barry and the other vigilantes knew about the baby. Kara lied and said she was busy on a story and sent Alex to go and get him.

"Are you out of your mind James?" Alex asked. She brought him to the DEO medical lab.

"I thought I could beat him." James replied, trying his best to get comfortable.

"James, he was trained by the League of Assassin's, and was supposed to become their leader, you don't have the skills to bring him down, and you are nowhere close to his level." Alex replied.

 _In the Opal City Bunker_

"We need to move, now." Oliver said as he entered the bunker.

"Why, what happened?" Laurel asked.

"James, he confronted me and we fought. Because of his pride he probably didn't tell anyone but after what I did, the others will be on their way." Oliver said, getting back on his bike.

"You didn't kill him, did you Ollie?" Barry asked.

"No, I didn't kill him. But he won't be able to fight for a while. Now let's move, before the others get he-" Oliver was cut off because he was hit across the face. Oliver slid a couple of feet across the room's floor.

The four vigilantes turned around to see two very young speedsters standing there. "Wally, Jesse. Don't do anything stupid. I don't want to hurt you guys." Barry said, recognizing them instantly.

"You should have just signed Barry! None of this would be happening if you would have just signed!" Wally yelled at Barry, as the three speedsters got into fighting positions.

"Ollie, Laurel, Dig, don't interfere." Barry said as he raised his fists.

Wally threw the first punch, which Barry just side stepped to avoid. Wally and Jesse were extremely fast, but Barry was faster.

As Wally was about to turn around from the punch, Barry ran him into a wall, dislocating Wally's shoulder. Jesse ran at Barry and Barry let go of Wally. Wally hit the ground as Jesse ran after Barry. She threw several punches, and Barry just dodged them.

Barry then hit Jesse in the side, as she tried to hit him, he ran and punched her in the back. This went on for a while, until Barry hit Jesse in the back of her knee, making her fall, then Barry punched her in the face knocking her out.

Barry heard the cocking of a gun and turned around to see Alex standing next to Cisco. Alex had a gun in her hand.

"Barry, I'm only going to say this once. Come quietly." Alex said. Oliver raised his bow and Dig picked up and cocked his gun.

"I'm sorry Alex, I can't do that."

"You have a fiancée, at home, worried sick about you. You know what's she's going through and she can't go through it without you." Alex said, Cisco looked at her with a look in his eyes.

 _What is she talking about?_ Cisco thought to himself.

"It breaks me inside to not go home to her. But this is something that I have to do." Barry said as lightning filled his eyes. Cisco fired a vibration hitting Barry and Oliver shot Cisco with a tranq arrow.

Laurel and Alex engaged in hand-to-hand combat. "Barry! Get them out of here!" Oliver yelled.

Barry got Roy, then Dig. He hit Alex and she fell to the ground and Barry took Laurel, as he was going back for Oliver, he saw him being pushed into one of Cisco's portals.

"Oliver!" Barry yelled, but it was too late. They had captured Oliver. Wally looked over at Barry, as did Alex and Cisco. He ran out of the Bunker, leaving behind a note.

The note said _To Kara_ on the front. "Well, at least he's still thinking about her." Alex muttered to herself as she picked up the note. Everywhere they have raided looking for the four vigilantes, Alex had always found notes addresses to Kara.

 _At the DEO in National City_

J'onn, in his human form, was standing text to Alex looking at Oliver through see through glass. Even though he was captured, Oliver had a very smug look on his face.

"I can't read his mind" said J'onn.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"Somehow, he has found a way to make it so I can only see a few things." J'onn told her.

"Maybe those things could be useful." Alex suggested.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"Because all I see is his father shooting himself, his mother being stabbed, him holding the body of Sara Lance, and other moments of his life. He was a hard person to get a read off of before, now it's damn near impossible. Although, I did see a conversation that could be useful." J'onn said and Alex looked at him.

"What did he say?" Alex asked.

"He was talking to Barry, Barry said 'He's almost ready, we just need to give him more time to adjust' to which Oliver replied 'Well he better not take long, we are almost out of time'. And that's all I got. The rest have been useless information." J'onn said walking away.

Alex was watching Oliver when Kara walked into the room that Oliver was in.

"How is he?" Kara asked.

"I'm more concerned with how you are doing. And so is he." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?"

"Kara, I know."

"You know…"

"About the baby, Kara. I know you are pregnant with Barry's baby. Barry has been beating himself up for leaving, but he's ok. So, how are you?"

"I'm managing." Was Kara's response, but even Oliver could tell just by looking at her that she was hanging on by a thread.

"I'm sorry for dragging him into this fight, if I knew about the baby, I wouldn't have dragged him into it." Oliver said and she could tell he was being genuine.

"It's ok Ollie, we ball know he would have joined your fight sooner or later. You are his best friend, and he would fight with you till the end. I don't blame you."

"Thanks. See you later." Oliver said as Kara was about to leave.

"Tell him I love him next time you see him." Kara said.

"I will." Oliver said.

 _ **And that wraps up another chapter. Don't worry, the Justice League will be back together before Kara and Barry's child is born. I'm also thinking about starting a spinoff story about Barry and Kara starting a family after this story is finished, let me know what you think of that idea. Until the next one, peace.**_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – The Man of Steel Returns

 _ **Well it's settled then. After this story is finished, I shall start my spinoff story.**_

It has been about two weeks since Oliver was captured. He was under constant surveillance, and other than J'onn, several telepaths tried to get inside his head, yet none could.

Currently he was sitting in the interrogation room with Alex and J'onn. They were trying to get some information out o him, and he was toying with them.

"Something wrong J'onn? Can't read my mind?" Oliver asked with a smirk.

"If you have some information, just tell us." Alex said, she was getting angry with Oliver. He was treating this just like he did when the cops thought he was 'The Hood'.

"Some information I have for you is I'd like some Big Belly Burger please." Oliver said, once again flashing his smirk.

They knew something was wrong with the whole situation. They just didn't know what. They sent Oliver to his cell where he did what he always did, absolutely nothing. Or so they thought.

"Barry, how much info have you gained?" Oliver asked. His Green Arrow suit, which he was still wearing just without any of the gadgets, was laced with nano technology and Oliver was wirelessly downloading as much info as possible. It was taking way too long.

He also added a communication feature so he could still talk to the other vigilantes. "We are at 96%. You need to stay in there for about one more hour, then we'll come break you out." Barry said.

"Good, I'm tired of being in here." Oliver said.

 _One hour later_

"Oliver, we have all the info. About 1.3 petabytes worth of data. We are ready to break you out whenever you are ready." Barry said.

"Are you sure you want to come? Your speed is decreased significantly in here. They might be able to shot you." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Barry said.

"Ok, let's bring our boy home." Laurel said as she put on her suit. As did Roy and Diggle.

Roy stood on a building across the street from the DEO building. He shot an arrow that had a rope on it so he could zip line across with Diggle and Laurel. Barry was back up for when things got harry. Barry waited on the ground with their secret weapon and if he was needed, he would run up the side of the building and try his best to help out.

The three vigilantes landed on the floor underneath the control center. This was going to be a stealth mission for the most part.

The three sneaked around the DEO building, and finally reached Oliver's cell, which was guarded by four guards.

"Laurel!" Roy yelled as soon as they were spotted. Laurel ran out in front and unleashed her Canary Cry. The four guards hit the ground, covering their ears. Roy shot all of them with tranq arrows.

The alarms started to go off and Diggle said "Well, we made it further than I thought we would."

"Hey guys" Oliver said from inside his cell. Roy fired an explosive arrow and the door opened up and Oliver stepped out.

"Here you go." Diggle said as he pulled out Oliver's quiver and bow from the duffle bag he was carrying.

"Let's get out of here" Oliver said as J'onn walked into the room.

"Not so fast!" He yelled at the four.

Oliver drew back his bow and said "Move, or this will put you down."

Kara was watching via security camera with James.

"Sure it will." J'onn said as he started to walk forward and Oliver shot his with his arrow. J'onn stopped and then he collapsed.

"Curtesy of Palmer Tech. Sorry big guy." Oliver said as they started to leave.

They were almost out, fighting off all the agents, when a man yelled at them "Stop!". The four heroes turned around to see Clark Kent in his Superman outfit, standing in front of them.

"Impossible." Roy said. Oliver drew back a kryptonite laced arrow and fired it, and it bounced right off of him.

Kara covered her mouth and trying not to cry. She was very confused. How come no one told her Kal was alive?

The four vigilantes tried to fight him, but he easily beat all four. "Barry! Send him up!" Oliver yelled.

Barry ran up the side of the building with their secret weapon, and put him down. Their secret weapon was wearing an all-black suit and had long black hair and a beard and mustache. On his black suit, was a silver house of El crest.

"Clark, I think they made a robot version of you." Barry said, but Kara was soon wrapped around Clark.

"I can't believe this! You're alive!" Kara sobbed into his arms.

"Hey cuz, it's good to see you too" Clark said as he hugged her back, "Now if you don't mind, I have a robot to destroy" Clark said walking away from Kara.

Clark and the robot fought for a while. The robot had similar strength, but not durability. Clark lifted the robot over his head and ripped it in half.

"Let's get out of here." Oliver said.

"Kara come with us." Barry said holding out his hand to her, which she took.

"Ok, I'm with you." Kara said.

Then, they all left. Back on the run.

"So, how are you still alive?" Kara asked as they were all in the Central City bunker. Clark and Kara were left alone.

"I don't know. I woke up a couple of weeks ago, but I was extremely weak. Oliver and Barry informed me on what has happened after I died." Clark said. "Also, Barry told me about you and him. Just so you know, I'm glad you two ended up together." Clark said and hugged his cousin.

"Clark, Kara, we have a problem." Oliver said walking into the room the two were in. Barry and the others were right behind them.

"What's wrong?" Clark asked.

"While we were downloading info, we also downloaded the Watchtower info. About a week or so ago, the Watchtower detected a star ship on a direct course for Earth." Oliver showed the two a picture of the ship.

"It will be here in about six to seven months. We went through the data base and this ship matches the description of Darksied's ship. If the stories we've heard of him are true, then we need to prepare."

Barry looked into Kara's eyes and said "Stronger together."

 _ **Well, that wraps up this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. After this story, I will begin my spinoff story. Until the next one, peace.**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Hell Fire

 ** _If you have an idea for the babies name, boy or girl, let me know in the reviews, I still haven't chosen the gender._**

"Hey, how are you two doing?" Barry asked Kara, who just woke up in the bed they were in.

"I'm doing great, but it seems like someone is ready to get up." Kara said looking down at her swollen belly, as the baby was kicking. She was now seven months pregnant.

The vigilantes were held up in Oliver's old lair under Verdant, and since the entire nightclub was abandoned, people were sleeping all over the place. Kara and Barry took the manager's office, since it had a proper bed, Oliver and Laurel slept on the cot in the basement. Clark and Roy slept in the main room.

Barry leaned in and kissed her, he was happy that they were back together.

"Barry, Kara! You need to come see this!" Clark yelled from down stairs.

Barry and Kara got dressed and headed down stairs. None of the superheroes wore their usual costumes, to keep their superhero names safe. Everyone thought that the heroes had gone missing. Most of them just wore black versions of their old suits, but with masks or different masks so people wouldn't know it was them.

They saw that Clark had the news on.

"Another hero has appeared in the absence of Supergirl in National City." The News Lady said, "Another female superhero calling herself the Green Lantern." A picture of the new hero was displayed on the screen. Kara recognized her instantly, even though this new hero was wearing a green mask.

The Green Lantern was Alex, her sister.

The News Lady continued "There have also been sightings of a new vigilante, which many are calling the Ghost Rider, heading for Star City. If you see him, get as far away as you can. He already has a very high body count."

Clark turned off the TV. "So, Alex has become a Green Lantern. That's interesting." Kara said.

"What's a Green Lantern?" Barry asked. He had never heard of one before.

"Green Lanterns are a group of people who have been chose because of there will power. They become a part of the Green Lantern Corp, and they protect the galaxy. So basically space cops. And they are very powerful." Kara explained.

"I'm not as interested in Alex as I am in this Ghost Rider. He seems very dangerous." Clark said.

"Well, while you two talk superhero, I'm gonna go get me and baby some food." Kara said picking up her purse, which only had cash in it, and headed out the door.

Because the vigilantes had never come out to the public with their identities, they were safe to walk around freely, just not as their superhero personas.

"You should go with her." Clark said to Barry.

"Really? You think so?" Barry asked, he assumed Clark would want to talk about the problems that they now face with Alex having superpowers.

"Yes, go be with your future wife." After Clark finished his sentence, Barry was by Kara's side.

"Kids." Oliver said with coffee in his hand. He was watching the whole thing go down, just not making his presence known. "Where's Roy?" Oliver asked as Laurel got a cup of coffee.

"He went to go see Thea and his son." Clark told Oliver and he just nodded his head.

"I'm gonna go practice." Oliver said as he went down stairs grabbing his bow.

 _Meanwhile, at the DEO in Star City_

Alex was with Maggie and Winn, tracking the Ghost Rider vigilante.

"So this is his car, can't see the license plate, but those puppies aren't very common, especially ones with a triple blower super charged engine." Winn said as he pulled up a picture of a black 69' dodge charger with a triple blower super charged engine. The wheels were on fire and so was the engine. It looked like a vehicle from hell.

"Ok, so where should we start looking?" Alex asked.

"Probably should start with local illegal drag racers. They know how to spot a good set of wheels, and if this guy has a set like that, he probably is involved with drag racing." Maggie said.

Later that night, Alex and Maggie went to an illegal drag race to see if they could find who they were looking for.

They were there for quite a while and came up with nothing, so they headed home.

"I can't believe we didn't get anything. Not a name, not anything." Alex said as they got into the car.

"Maybe he just didn't show up this night. We never know. Maybe he saw us and realized who we were so he didn't race." Maggie said.

"Let's just get back to base and go over more data." Alex said in a cold tone. After Kara left and became a vigilante, Alex has been on edge. All she did was work, work out, eat, and barely sleep.

After a couple of minutes of driving, the car Alex and Maggie were in was hit by a truck.

It knocked them both out, but as soon as Alex came too, she realized they were tied up in an abandoned warehouse.

"Look who's up" one of the men in masks said. There were at least four or five guys in masks.

"What do you want" Asked Alex. She realized her power ring wasn't on her so she couldn't use her powers.

"We want the names of the Justice League members. They ruined our lives, so we are gonna ruin theirs" said another one.

All of a sudden, Alex hear the sound of a engine being revved.

A black 69' dodge charger came bursting through the walls. It was the exact same charger that the Ghost Rider drove, minus the fire.

A young Hispanic man got out of the car. He was wearing jeans, a leather jacket with a chain wrapped around his shoulder to his waist, leather driving gloves, and black sneakers.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked one of the criminals. Alex noticed a tattoo of a five on the criminal's neck.

"I came to get vengeance." The young man replied. He whipped the chain of off him and as it hit the ground, it made a spark as the chain caught fire.

One of the criminals shot the young Hispanic man three times, twice in the chest and once in his cheek.

"It's time to pay for your sins" said the young Hispanic man as his skull caught fire. All you could see were his bones and they were on fire.

Alex then made the connection. The young Hispanic man is the Ghost Rider.

He swung his chain around the neck of one of the criminals and snapped his neck by pulling. We walked over to the other and punched right threw him, crushing his heart. He swung his chain around the others waist, pulled him over, and then ripped out his spine.

He then walked over to the man with the tattoo and said "Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel there pain." And then the man started to scream in pain. Ghost Rider then let him go and his body went limp.

The young Hispanic man's muscle and skin then came back as the fire went out.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said as he untied Alex and Maggie.

He then got in his car and then drove away.

 _ **So yeah, I introduced Ghost Rider into this story, which he will play a bigger part in the near future, and Alex is also Green Lantern. The End is drawing near, and that means so is the spin off. I'm excited to get started on the spin off. Until the next one, peace.**_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – The Arrival

Today was a big day. Darkseid's ship was within one day of reaching Earth. All the heroes were discussing their game plan in their respected hide out/base of operations. The vigilantes at S.T.A.R. Labs in Central City, and the heroes who signed at the DEO.

All were discussing the problem at hand. If Darkseid attacks, it could mean extinction on a global scale.

"How do I look?" asked Barry as he walked into the cortex. Barry was wearing battle armor, with a full helmet that has a heads up display, protective plating against temperatures reaching up 5,000 degrees Fahrenheit, a strap going across his chest with sticky grenades, bullet proof armor, a shield(Similar to Guardians shield), and a retractable sword(Similar to the Dishonored video game sword).

"You look great. Like a warrior." Kara said. She was now a full nine months pregnant expecting any day now.

Barry's suit was a dark maroon red, with a lightning bolt painted on his chest, and lightning bolts painted on the sides of the helmet.

Clark was wearing his usual get up but with more armor plating, and a kryptonite defense shield so kryptonite won't affect him. Oliver, Roy, and Laurel were wearing their usual outfits but with more protections. Dig was just carrying around an M4A1 assault rifle with armor piercing rounds.

"You guys ready to move?" Dig asked as he loaded his M4.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." Barry said as he took of his helmet.

"I love you, be safe." Kara said getting on her tippy toes to give Barry a kiss, which he immediately returned and deepened.

"Don't worry," He said as he pulled back, "I'll come back to my two girls."

"What makes you say the baby's a girl?" Kara asked. They hadn't talked about the baby's gender at all. They talked about names, but not what they thought the gender was going to be.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling. I love you, I'll come back to you two." Barry said as all the others left to get ready. They were getting ready to meet with those who signed.

As they arrived, they could see the surprised looks on everyone's faces. None of the ones who signed expected to see the armor the vigilantes where wearing.

"Where's Kara?" Alex asked, she was in her Green Lantern uniform.

"She isn't coming to this." Barry said as he took of his helmet.

"We need to talk about the nature of this threat. If we fail to work together that could mean the end of the world. And I do not want to lose another home." J'onn said.

"I agree with J'onn" Oliver said, "If we want to survive, we all need to work together."

"Wally, Jesse," Barry said addressing them, "I don't think you two should be a part of this."

"Why not? We can take care of ourselves." Wally said angrily.

"Because you two are just kids. You aren't even out of college yet. What would Joe say? I know I don't talk to her anymore, but what would Iris say?" Barry asked, "If something happens to you two, that's on me. You haven't even had your powers for that long. This will be the hardest challenge any of us have ever face. You two aren't ready." Barry was sticking very firmly. He promised Iris after they got their powers that he would protect them, he still intended to keep that promise.

"I agree with Barry." J'onn said. "You two will sit this one out."

Wally and Jesse were not happy about it, but they would follow their orders.

The heroes spent the entire day training.

"We should get some rest." Oliver said.

"I agree. We should be well rested before our fight with Darkseid, he will not be an easy opponent." Superman said.

The next day, as the heroes put on their armor and got their gear ready, Darkseid arrived.

"This is it. If we lose, the world ends. We only have one chance." Oliver said as they we getting ready to confront Darkseid, who was walking out of his ship as his para-demons flew out.

"It's been an honor to sever, and know all of you." Barry said as he pulled out his sword.

Diggle cocked his M4 and said "Let's get this party started."

The heroes started to fight the para-demons as Darkseid just sat back and watched. Barry did not hesitate to cut the para-demons in half and kill them. And neither did anyone else. Barry was running a lot faster than normal also, he knew he was. He just didn't know how fast.

"Enough games. My patience is growing thin." Darkseid said as he walked forward, towards the heroes. They had killed off hundreds of the para-demons and had been fighting for some time.

Superman flew as fast as he could toward Darkseid, and Darkseid just swatted him away like it was nothing. Heat vision than shot from Darkseid's eyes and the beams started to move, so that they would hit Superman.

"Clark!" Kara yelled. She was watching the whole thing unfold from her and Barry's home in Central City.

"Your most powerful weapon couldn't stop me, what makes you think you can?" Darkseid asked looking right at Oliver.

"I'm stubborn like that." Oliver said as he fired multiple explosive arrows. Darkseid stood there, like nothing was happening.

Diggle and Roy began to shot at him. Yet, Darkseid was not moving.

Cisco was about to shoot of his vibrations when Barry said "Cisco, get them out of here!"

"What? Why?" Cisco was confused. Why would Barry want to do this without Team Arrow?

"They aren't doing much if any damage. They could get killed. Get yourself and them out of here!" Barry yelled. Cisco didn't want to, but he did. He also got Clarks unconscious body and got him to safety.

"Just me and you speedy" Alex said as she landed next to Barry. She was using her Green Lantern power ring.

"Aw, a Green Lantern. I haven't killed one of you in years. Might as well get back to it." Darkseid said.

He fired a continues beam at Alex, which she tried to block, but it was too much for her. Alex was starting to get burned and she felt her right arm break.

Then the pain stopped. She noticed Barry got her out of there. He set her down and ran right back.

"Now you are a mystery. I have fought Kryptonian, Green Lanterns, and other species and people with extraordinary abilities, but none like you." Darkseid said as his eyes lit up.

Kara could see Barry's eyes light up, but it wasn't his usual yellow lightning. The lightning looked… blue.

Then, an explosion. And Barry was gone. Oliver fell to the ground, thinking that Barry had just died. But a blue streak of lightning then hit Darkseid across the face. And then it did it again and again and again.

Darkseid started to swing his fists, but he kept missing. Darkseid yelled in frustration. Barry than punched him in the face and Darkseid fell to the ground.

"You think you are all powerful? I disagree. You are a coward." Barry said as he was going to hit Darkseid again, but Darkseid grabbed Barry by the throat.

Darkseid was going to punch Barry to death with his free hand. He started to punch Barry, and Barry couldn't do anything. Darkseid punched Barry in his helmet and cracked the visor bad. He was about to punch Barry again, but as he was about to swing, he couldn't move his arm.

"What the?" Darkseid saw his arm had a chain that was on fire around his arm.

The man holding the chain was a young man. His name was Robbie Reyes.

Darkseid dropped Barry and was walking towards Robbie. He backed handed Robbie and Robbie went flying about fifty feet. He should have died. Darkseid was turning around to finish off Barry when Robbie yelled "Hey!".

Darkseid turned back around to face Robbie. Robbie said "It's time to pay for your sins." As his skull caught fire and he became the Ghost Rider.

Robbie and Darkseid fought for a couple of minutes, when Robbie got the upper hand and penance stared Darkseid. But it had no effect on him. Darkseid threw Robbie and said "No one can beat me! I am all powerful!"

"Then I will take you some where you can't hurt anyone!" Barry yelled as he grabbed Darkseid. Barry and Darkseid disappeared.

When they stopped, Darkseid looked around. It looked like Earth, but what happened to Earth? Everything was in despair and it looked like the planet had been abandoned.

"Where are we!" Darkseid yelled.

"Somewhere where you won't be able to hurt anyone, ever again." Barry said as he disappeared again.

Barry reappeared in front of all the heroes. "Where did you go?" Oliver asked.

"I took Darkseid to the end of time. He will never be able to hurt anyone ever again." Barry said.

Kara walked up and hugged Barry. His battle suit was falling apart. "I'm so happy you are ok." Kara said trying her best to not cry. She was failing miserably.

 _The next day_

The heroes were having a party at the DEO. The news was on and there was cake, beer, chips, and all kind of other stuff. This was a big win for the heroes. Then also had something else to celebrate.

"President Donald J. Trump has disbanded the Vigilante Registration Act. The heroes of this world will no longer be government controlled…" The news man said. He also talked about other things but no one really cared.

Everyone was having a good time, talking about everything and nothing. Until Kara screamed.

"Kara! Are you ok?!" Barry asked rushing towards her with his new speed. He was now able to travel at light speed.

"My water just broke." Kara said barely above a whisper.

Barry rushed her to the hospital. Seven hours later, the heroes were all ably to meet the new addition to their family.

"What is it?" Alex asked as she walked into Kara and Barry's room.

"She's a girl." Barry said with a huge smile on his face.

"What's her name?" asked Oliver.

"Nora. Nora Alura Allen." Kara said as she just looked down at her child.

Nora had dark brunette hair, like her father, and piercing blue eyes, like her mother.

This was by far the happiest day of all the heroes lives.

 _ **So that concludes 'Heroes No More'. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm going to take a break for a little while before I start the spin off story. Until the next one, peace.**_


End file.
